


My first day

by Ultimate_mistake



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Adopted Parent Relationship, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Family Fluff, High School, Kissing, M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 17:10:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20604344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultimate_mistake/pseuds/Ultimate_mistake
Summary: First day of being 11th grade!





	My first day

First day of 11th grade

Ouma's mother (well she adopted him) gives him a kiss on the cheek "Maaa" he whines "Well its my baby's first day in the 11th grade" she giggle, Ouma kiss her cheek as a pay back "I'll be fine but imma need your jacket just in case of those teachers get hissy with me wearing this hoodie crop top" (a purple crop top hoodies with black pants, some white and black nail polish, a black choker, some checker like vans with a headband around his head and his backpack is purple with badges on it, some button refences to Smash bros characters to tv shows characters)  
"Okay okay, but remember i will pick you up after school if you want me too okay" he nods at her "have a lovely first day sweetie!" she smiles at him,Ouma got out the car closing the car door and wave at her, she drives off to work and Ouma heads inside.

In the gym 

With many students around, wall telling the last name letter "A to D" so on and so on, Ouma was looking for the letter K but see Rantaro in line for his class schedule, walking up to him "Damn Amami in a long line" Rantaro turns around (he is wearing a pink hoodie with heart shape glasses on top of his head with some bits of bows and hair clips, probably his sister did that, some black skinny jeans and pastal blue shoes that is vans brand) "Oh you made it, you better hurry to the line before it gets long" 

Heading to his line, grabbing his class schedule putting it to his chest to not see what classes he got; walking off waiting for Rantaro to hurry.

Rantaro tap his shoulder; turning around and see him next to him "Alright its time" Ouma remove it from his chest and read it, Rantaro did the same "Math, History okay basic classes also P.E oh god enviromental class" he is kinda disappionted by this "Rantaro what do you got?" 

"Basic class, i got International class and i got a off period" 

"Aww lucky when is that?" 

"during 6th period" 

"Dammit you are lucky"

"Well class has not started, lets meet up with the others" 

Outside by the school court yard 

Looks like everyone is here, some were talking about the classes they have and some were doing nothing at all "Shuichi!!" Ouma run up, Saihara turns around,

(He is wearing a light blue fannel underneat is a black shirt, some rip black jeans, a black choker some nice black sneakers and wearing some black nail polish. The boy really loves this color) 

and Ouma jump on him "ACK KOKICHI!" he holds him, leaning back but he straighten himself up, Kokichi got off him and kiss him on the lips "Did you miss me during summer break?" 

"We talked everyday Kokichi, oh hey let me see your class schedule" Kokichi give him the paper, Saihara take out Kaito's paper and set it on the ground; going throught them "You and Kaito got environmental class together"  
"Well thats good enough" 

"Oh boy, Child development class all of us together during 4th period"

"All?" Kokichi squad down and see they have the same class together "Yeah me, you kaito and all of us have the same together, Rantaro do you have the same class as us?" 

"Yeah i do" he said, squading down next to Kokichi "Interesting...I wonder what that class is about" Shuichi said, handing him back his paper and standing up and turning around.

Rantaro is looking for Kiibo but he hasn't shown up yet, maybe he's late or the line is too long.

Kokichi stands up "maybe its about where babies come from, my ma havent taught me about the birds and bees like i already know what sex is, but i want her to tell me what it is" he said, stuffing his paper in his bag, Saihara felt arms wrap around his waist "Hey Katio" looking up at him since Kaito is a tall boy, Kaito look at him and kiss him on the lips "Hey Shu, Kokichi how was the line?" 

((Kaito is wearing a long sleeve but its rolled up, blue button up shirt with a white shirt underneat, some dark blue jeans a wrist watching, Purple sneakers with galaxy themed shoe strings and a dark purple choker, his hair is usual hairstyle, nothing new to it))

"Aw shut up" Kokichi kiss him on the cheek and Kaito just kiss him on the lips "sorry for running late, Leon stop by and we chatted" 

Aw Leon is already off to college with Makoto, Thats the last thing Kokichi doesnt want to think about, Nagito is graduating soon with his boyfriend Hinata, Nagito hasnt decided what he wanted to do but Hajime has plans already, He saved enough for him and Nagito to live together in a small apartment for a while becaue Hajime is already planning for college so Nagito is a house wife? No he's still in high school no need to think about it.

Hands cover Rantaro's eyes "Hello Amami" uncovering his eyes, Rantaro turns and see Kiibo in a blue t-shirt with white sleeves, grey pants and black boots, wearing some fake circle glasses and his hair have some clips very cute clips, Rantaro pick him up "I miss you!" Kiibo giggle abit "I miss you too" putting him down and kiss him on the lips, Kiibo pull away and Rantaro put his hand on Kiibo waist "Hey whats for breakfast?" he ask  
"Those nasty ass cheese bread sticks with sugar on top, easily scrap the entire school ground" Miu say, Ouma make a gag face "Bitch you still come to this school" putting his hand on her shoulder, she doesnt mind that

((She is wearing a crop top showing half her shoulder but she cover herself up cuz a teacher got hissy with her outfit on the first day so the jack is teal color, some black legging anf black boots that are heel size approval, some rings and her normal small backpack, her hair is ties up to a ponytail and wearing red and white some nail polish)

"Hell yeah you stupid mothet fucker" she bop him on the nose; making his roll his eyes, backing up "This school will be sweet, We're in the 11th grade now" said Kokichi  
"I know i hope this school becomes a shit strom with many homework and projects" Miu say, Rantaro drop in "And the colleges the teacher will ask"  
"Oh shit i never pick my college" Kokichi say "Mr.Kokichi" 

Kokichi put on the jacket to cover up "Thank you" the teacher walk off "I see they finally got you" Miu pat his back

The school bell ring

"Welp time for class, See ya at 4th period" Rantaro kiss Kiibo on the lips, wave at the gang and head off to math class, Kaito groan "God i hate having History this early, see ya" kiss Shuichi on the cheek and fist bump Kokichi off he goes

"Welp me and Kiibo have English together" Saihara said "See you 4th period" Kiibo wave at Ouma and heading off they go, Seem like Ouma and Miu have the same class together this morning....

1st period

Kokichi was looking for a seat, the door open "NAGITO!!" He runs up and jumps on him, Nagito smiles "Kokichi" 

"Oh god more of them" said Miu, Ouma and Nagito sit together, Class was about to begin......

1sr period is over now he heads to his next class which is gym....Oh boy. 

Soon he got there Kaito and Maki is already here, they were waiting for a teacher so walking up to them and scaring Kaito "BOO!"  
Kaito jumps and into Maki's arms, she turns her head and put him down "Nishnish!" Kaito raise his fist at him and hear the toot toot gym class time

Now the teacher was strict as hell, You fail you fail, Get a passing grade, Kokichi can tell this one is gonna be his least favorite teacher. Kaito might get the same feeling, Maki as well

3rd period

He has enviromental class with Kaito again, so heading there now, also Hajime is there so what a luck! The teacher seem strict at first but he is nice once you soften up to him...Kokichi may have fun doing pranks on this one

4th period 

Oh boy this class is were the fun is, close to lunch time plus the teacher is pretty laid back, and mostly everyone get assigned seats, So Kokichi and Kaito can no longer sit next to Saihara; Saihara doesn't mind that so on to 4th period

The teacher can tell this might one of her favorite class and this might be Ouma's favorite teacher

Lunch time 

Everyone was heading to the lunch room "whats for lunch?" Kaito ask, Kokichi lean on Saihara while holding his hand "I think its pizza" shuichi said  
Kaito make a face "Greasy ass pizza"  
"its not bad....why are you going anywhere?" Saihara ask him, Kaito is thinking "Eh i guess i'll go to Chili's and order a to go meal"  
Kokichi hand him some money "Dude give me a hamburger also can you drop me off at home so i can let my Ma know"  
Kaito shurg his shoulders "Sure" he sees Rantaro and Kiibo doing some lip locking with each other "AYE RANTARO! No making out with your boyfriend" 

Kiibo pull away and see Kaito looking at them, Rantaro shake his head "Alright i'll be back okay, the school pizza doesnt look good" "okay i'll just be around" kiss each other on the lips, Kiibo heads to the lunch room "Where we going boys?" Rantaro ask "I guess Chili's" Kaito answered his question.  
"Alright, Who's coming, Damn i should have ask if Kiibo wanna come" he puts his hand behind his head and scratch it "Saihara...Kokichi you coming?" Kaito ask them, Saihara say he'll be around and Kokichi is following them. 

Soon they came back, had lunch and head to 5th period which is language class 

Ouma knows his french and others very well, the teacher seems cool so this one might be his second favorite despise not having any of his friends in this class

6th period

He's least favorite class is math, He thought it'll be a good idea to cut this class since Rantaro has a free period but he doesn't want his mom to get angry with him which its a rare sight for him anyway, He already hates this class but the teacher is strict half the time

Finally last class 7th period

History class

Ouma is okay with this class not the best but boring class with boring history, leaning back in his chair and seem some people texting and some fell asleep, maybe he should text Saihara how he doing, he was about to but the teacher would take all phone if he see them one more time which Ouma put his away and leave it on vibrate.....Great he doesnt like this class

End of the school day

Heading to meet Kaito to drive him home but first.  
Nishnishnish! sneaking up on Saihara, running up to him and wrap his arms around his waist, standing on his tipy toes and kiss him on the neck "GAH!" Saihara quickly move away, he was ready to stab someone with his pen but its just Kokichi "Oh its just you...Don't do that" he held on to his shirt and taking some breathers, Ouma pout "Im sorry~"  
"No no its okay, im just waiting for my mom to come get me"  
"Awww you dont want to spend time with me and Kaito?"  
"I do but my mom brother is having a celebration so im sorry" he pets his head "Aww its okay, I'll see you tomorrow then"  
"Yes" his phone ring "Thats her, i should get going, check your dms for later okay" kissing him on the lips and head out. 

Home

Opening the door, waving Kaito off as he heads home; Kokichi opens the door and see his ma cooking "Mama i'm home"  
"Welcome ho-" she sneeze  
"Bless you" kokichi set his bag down, walking to the kitchen and see what's she cooking "Thank you, How was your first day?"  
"It was pretty boring but i do have a favorite teacher"  
"Thats good to hear...Maybe aside the boring part" she giggle "Do you want to help me cook?"  
"Sure! let me put my phone on the charger right quick" 

Puttinf his phone on his charger, oh he got a text from Saihara, Oooh he sent a picture taking a look at it and seeing him in tux with a nice caption "This party is kinda ok, i dont know half the people" 

"God bless" he'll look into that later, leaving his phone on the charger and go help his ma with cooking

"Ma when am i going to get the birds and bees talk?" he ask her, ah so the day has come

"Well you see......"


End file.
